UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! Before browsing the website, please take the time to read our usage Terms and Conditions. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to its conditions. }} ;June 11, 2010 :Taking a break from work, Karol Frost makes an appearance as a Bilingual UTAUloid, handling Japanese and English. :Zuii Takoe has a new download link. More newcomers: Iiki Koe, Naoto Otona, Kotori Shizune ;June 9, 2010 :Orochi Herman, the guy currently maintaining this wiki, is currently working on a PHP application, so if there's anything he needs to know, or you're stuck with something, leave something on his talk page. :The backlog cleaning continues, this time with the uncategorized pages. Siblings Fuyuki, Miyu and Karen Yuukune makes their appearance as Bilingual UTAUloids capable of English and Japanese. :With this amount of uncategorized pages, expect more to be added to the UTAUloids roster. :Pumpking the Testloid makes its appearance in UTAUloids. Go check him out. Also appearing is Tsubaki Kirine, a Wakana Ayane copycat, a Native American UTAUloid, and a ganguro UTAUloid... :SRSloids are in need for a new voice actor for Tsuya Yoruno. See their main page or contact SingingRobotStalker for details. ;June 8, 2010 :Backlog cleaning. Added Krisa Usagine, Kumori Taiyone and Terra Mune to the UTAUloids roster. :Also moved Eru Eiga, Rokoko Ayouha and another voicebank to Delinquent UTAUloids. They're staying there as long as their voicebanks aren't available. :Allocated UTAU-Dreams their own roster group, being significant in numbers in the UTAUloids page. ;June 7, 2010 :Kyoko Rozene is now an UTAUloid, her voicebank is available for download on her homepage! :New classifications are introduced: Now you can classify voicebanks according to their voice forte: :Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble. ;June 6, 2010 :The Indonesian twins Himeka Kagene and Satsuki Kagene are now available for download. They are Single Language UTAUloids that sings in, well, what do you expect? Japanese. :Also joining them are Oto Marena, Ui Metsukine, Nana Mitani, Cody Akaori and Mon Mirine. ;June 5, 2010 :Added Sayame Hasami to the UTAUloids list, being the first known UTAUloid from Jamaica. :New WIP voicebank entry. Takeshi Fujiwarane's girlfriend, Reni Kaeru has been available as a beta, but wasn't made known. Now is your chance to try her out. Be sure to give feedback for her further development. ;June 4, 2010 :New WIP voicebanks up for grabs. They're Kyoko Rozene and Bonnie Sotone. Please try them out and give feedback for their further development and improvement. ;June 1, 2010 :EMU -3M has new voice bank link, she speak fluent bahasa and japanese now ;May 30, 2010 :Koyo Mamene has been added. ;May 28, 2010 :Kaisa's ACT2 has been released. It can be downloaded at her blog. ;May 27, 2010 :Added a directive in the UTAU Wiki:Terms and Conditions regarding article language: ::The language in use in this wiki inasfar as written articles are concerned is in the English language. Except for ethnic information of the character, voice, songs or phonemes, the use of languages other than English should be minimized, or properly justified. If this cannot be avoided, ask for help or include subtitles/translations. ;May 25, 2010 :Midori Akine's voicebank has now been released. Download her voicebank from her homepage link. ;May 22, 2010 :Reinstated Kantaru Aratane after discovering his link was removed. I'm currently populating Pageless UTAUloids. :Because of the Pageless UTAUloids listing, some hidden pages in the wiki are discovered. The following are added to the UTAUloids roster: Touyan, Suika Sukune, Mayo Tamagone, Windy Kazeyama ;May 21, 2010 :After being blacklisted, and finally resolving the problems around his personification, Mizu Tsuyosa (or Mizu Tasuyosa) finally makes an appearance and is listed in UTAUloids. :Also making their appearance are Pinku Kamane, Tryana Yukimura, Aki Yakune and Tomo Kagiko. :Do you want to try something new? Give Siana Shion a try, in WIP UTAUloids, and make sure to give feedback to Siana's creator to improve the voicebank before the official release. ;May 20, 2010 :NOTICE: Make sure all released voicebanks has a download link. Anyone that does not will be weeded out of the UTAUloids page until the download links are added. :Added the following UTAUloids to the main roster: Aya Sumine, Rhythm Tsuki, Karite Amaine and Metaru Bara ;May 19, 2010 :Nikuyoku Akki as been added. ;May 16, 2010 :Kiki Okashine is now officially out and with her own wiki page. Visit it to get the download link. :Rave's voicebank has now been release. ;May 8, 2010 :Niko Chane has a new edition of her voicebank that includes new sounds and slurs. Look at her wiki for the updated link. Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) * By Voice Type: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble. ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Pageless UTAUloids - UTAUloids who need their own page; a must look for contributors. * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. * Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse